Talking to the moon
by Bluebird0414
Summary: Natsu always believed she would come back he always looked at the stars hoping she was looking at them too. This is a Nalu oneshot I wrote hope you enjoy. Set after the tartorous arc if Lucy left and Natsu didnt. *montioned character death*


**Hello readers! This is a nalu fanfic i wrote at 3am because I was all inspired. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also i suggest listening to Talking to the moon by Bruno Mars (Thats the song that inspired me)**

 **Also this is set after the tartorous arc if Lucy had left and Natsu didnt.**

 **Without further ado the story...**

 **XX**

The winter air was cold against Natsu's skin as he sat on the window sill of Lucy's apartment. Well it wasnt really hers anymore.

Only days after the war between Fairy Tail and Tartorous had ended Lucy disappered without a trace. Going god knows where, leaving Natsu behind. Still 8 months after Lucy left and Fairy Tail broke up Natsu and Happy stay in their beloved town of Magnolia hoping one day the blonde celestial mage will walk through her front door and kick Natsu in the stomach for being in her apartment. But she never came home.

Natsu was brout back to reality at the sound of people speaking. He looked down at them, it was a man and woman walking a dog Natsu knew he shouldnt but he couldnt help but think of Lucy. Even after all this time Natsu still couldnt stop thinking of her, stop loving her...

Even for Natsu it took him too long to realise how much he loved Lucy. Without her he was nothing, he didnt smile as much. He had nothing to smile about without her. Sure he still had Happy, but it still just felt like a part of his heart was... Gone.

He looked up at the stars, it had become a new found hobby of his. It gave him hope that Lucy could also be looking at the same stars he was and although he had no clue where she is it made him feel closer to her even if it was only by a bit.

Slowly Natsu shut his eyes drifting off into a deep sleep.

 **XX**

 _I know you're out there_

 _Some where far away_

 **XX**

"Natsu... I wonder if you're looking at the stars as well." Lucy smiled to herself thinking maybe, just maybe the pink haired pyro was looking at the stars with her. Even if they were so far apart.

Lucy had left to become stronger. To find Aquarius. To protect her friends. She had to, but now. Now she was strong. Stronger than she had ever been, so now she is going home. Laying down in the mouth of the cave of a tall mountain Lucy closed her eyes and smiled as she went to sleep excited that tomorrow will be the day she goes home to her guild, to Natsu.

 **XX**

 _At night when the stars light up my room_

 _I sit by myself..._

 **XX**

Natsu's eyes shot open at the smell of the one thing he prayed he could smell everyday. It was Lucy, his Lucy. The sweet smell of strawberries and vinella caused him to jump off the window sill he had been sleeping on.

"Happy wake up it's Lucy!" Natsu shouted at the sleeping blue cat, who was nnow very awake at the mention of the blonde.

"Lucy is back!?" Happy questioned hopefull at his pink haired friend.

The two ran out of Lucy's apartment Natsu's nose leading the way. Running through the streets of Magnolia the dragon slayer and exceed suddenly stopped outside Magnolia hospital.

"Natsu?" Happy asked with a concerned voice

"Yeah Happy." Natsu spoke.

"Are you sure this is where Lucy is?"

"No doubt" Natsu walked into the hospital without looking behind him to see if Happy was following. At that point it didnt matter, all he cared about was finding Lucy.

Natsu walked up to the frount desk where a young man sat staring at a computer screen.

"Hey do you know where I can find Lucy Heartfelia?" Natsu asked the man.

Without looking up from the computer screen the man spoke. "She is in no condition to see anyone."

Something in Natsu's heart snapped was she okay? What if she was hurt? Why couldnt he be there to protect her?

"Where is she." Natsu said in a tone that would scare even Erza, actaually that was a steach.

The man finally looked up from his computer fear consuming his eyes. "Listen man she was admitted about an hour or so ago. She was in a nearbye town when there was a massive avalanche. It was going to trample the town with everyone in it but.." The man paused.

"But what" Natsu pressed on.

"I didnt belive it when I first heard it but the townsfolk say she summoned an army or something and destroyed all the rocks. Shes in a critical state because she has lost so much magic power."

Natsu didnt belive it either when he heard it. But then he thought, Lucy had been gone for 8 months the whole time she must of been training and getting stronger. But he could fight her later, now he had to see her.

"What room is she in."

"Sorry man she cant-"The man tried to reason with Natsu but he would take no for an answer.

"Where is she dammit!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh fine, shes in room 46 on the first floor."

Natsu ran down the hallway looking for 46

"38- 40- 42- 44- 46 bingo" stopping outside the door, Natsu slowly turned the door handle to see Lucy, the one and only. Just the sight of the blonde made him tear up. He sat in the chair next to her bed he held her pale hand. Natsu waited and waited for the love of his life to wake up, but she never did.

 **XX**

 _Talking to the moon_

 _Trying to get to you_

 _In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

 _Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_


End file.
